Angelic Voice
by IcyandMidnight
Summary: Romano has an amazing voice. When he thinks he's home alone, he'll sing at the top of his lungs. Most of the time, Spain is hiding somewhere in the room filming it, giggling. Headcanon I found made into a small story. Spamano oneshot.


_Sup guys. Its Icy finally writing another story and its Spamano again xD you can tell its my OTP huh? Anyways, its based on a headcanon I saw and I told Midnight if I should write a story involving it and of course she agreed. Well it'll be short and hope you like it :3 (I'm taking my time in writing it this time hehe) There may be some fluff, idk  
_

_Also, I horrible at choosing names so I'm sorry_

**_DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND THE HEADCANON IS NOT MINE. My story is though_** _**hehe**_

* * *

Its funny how the usual grumpy Romano can do things that may seem out of character to others. But to Spain, well lets just say it brings a smile to his face and causes him great joy to see that there's more to Romano than most people think. What makes him happier, though, is that Romano only lets Spain see these parts of himself and even when he doesn't like it, he lets Spain get away with it unless its the first time it happens. One particular moment is when Romano starts singing at the top of his lungs when he thinks no one's around and Spain records him singing each time. He had such an amazing voice that when Spain heard it for the first time, he thought he had died and went to heaven. Sadly, Romano only sings when he's supposedly alone.

"France, Dios mio, you have no idea what happened to me today!" The Spaniard seemed out of breath but his excitement radiated beyond belief.

"Mon ami, would you like to sit down to catch your breath and relax?" He offered Spain a glass of water and signaled for the other to sit down.

"Lo siento amigo! I just couldn't believe my ears! Romano," he looked at the French man with eyes wide open, "his voice, ES HERMOSO! You need to hear it!" His eyes gleamed with such happiness only to be brought down by France.

"Spain... I don't think he would want me, of all people, to hear him sing..." _Although I'd very much love to hear him. _Spain stared at him and sighed.

"Si cierto..." He replied in defeat until an idea crossed his mind. "Wait, France! I can record him singing!"

"Look Spain, as much as I like that idea, I wouldn't want your relationship with him to get strained..." Spain's face dropped. "Buuuut, I won't stop you." France winked at him.

"SI! FRANCIA, ERES EL MEJOR!" The Spaniard hugged him and ran out of his house. _Now, to figure out when to do it... _He walked home with the brightest smile ever.

Several days have passed and Spain still had no luck in recording Romano singing. He sighed, "This a lot harder than I thought..." Somehow, Romano has been able to spot Spain sneaking behind his back, asking why he had a camera in his hand. Spain always avoided the question, earning a scowl from the Italian.

"What the hell is that tomato bastard trying to do...?" It was a nagging question that wouldn't leave Romano alone. He wanted to know _badly_ but he couldn't beg an answer from the Spaniard. No, his pride was to big for that.

The next day, Spain had announced that he was going out for a bit, like the previous days. Instead of Romano scowling at him and actually checking he was alone, he decided to let things play out. He didn't know that Spain had actually left and when he realized, he started feeling a little lonely. "... It's too quiet..." With a sigh, he began to sing the first song that came to mind.

Spain decided to actually leave this time to give Romano a sense of security so that he could catch him. He simply went for a walk around the neighborhood before heading back. _This should be enough time for him to get comfortable..._ When he got home, he could hear Romano singing and Spain's smile now shone. _Si! It worked! Perfecto!_ He opened the door as carefully as he could and took out the camera to record Romano.

The Spaniard tip-toed to through the house, trying to find out where Romano was. He finally reached the kitchen and saw the Italian with his back facing towards Spain, unaware of what was going on. He made sure to turn down the volume on the camera and began recording, trying to hold back his laugh.

Several songs later, Romano turned around to check the time and saw Spain with a huge grin and a camera in his hands. The Italian turned bright red when he realized he was being recorded. "YOU BASTARD! WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO RECORD ME DAMMIT?!" Romano threw the knife he had in his hands and Spain ducked, the knife barely missing him.

"Lo siento Roma!" He backed away slowly. "It's just... Your voice is so beautiful that I wanted to let people know about it..." He had a worried smile on his face, worried because he had made Romano angry and now somewhat feared for his life and for their relationship.

The Italian simply glared and moved closer. "Erase that. Right now." He reached to snatch the camera from the other's hands but he moved them away from Romano's reach. "Fuck you Spain! Give that to me now!"

Spain smiled and kept the camera away. "What was that Roma? 'Fuck' me?" He saw the other turn extremely red and began to laugh. "Roma! You look like a tomato! Que adorable!" Romano backed away, covering his blush by looking away. He stayed quiet and now Spain was worrying a lot. A moment of silence passed before Spain broke it. "Roma... Look at me..." The Italian's body was shaking but he didn't know if it was because he was angry or because he was crying. "Roma... por favor, mirame..." He didn't budge and Spain was left with only one option. He closed the space between them and hugged the smaller man, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. Romano was crying and he was angry.

"Bastard..." It was nearly a whisper, barely possible to hear. The Spaniard's embrace only tightened at the 'insult'. Romano cleared his throat. "Oi, bastard... Don't hug me to tight... I can hardly breathe..." When he was able to turn and look at Spain, he sighed and finally returned the hug, burying his face in the other's chest. "Your apology's accepted. Stop looking at me like that..." He didn't need to look up to know that Spain was now smiling.

"Roma, I really am sorry... But will you let me keep it~? That way I can listen to it when I'm not with you." Another moment of silence until he felt the smaller man nod in response. "Really?!" Spain pulled the Italian away only to kiss him from his excitement. He didn't realized what he was doing until he was already doing it and pulled away quickly. Romano was too shocked to even move. "Oh no... Sorry! I was caught up in the moment and I didn-"

Romano gave him a kiss to shut him up. "Damn bastard... It's fine..." He looked away again. "Anyways, about the recording, you can keep that one, but don't fucking do it again." Spain nodded but Romano knew fully well that, no matter what he said, Spain will continue doing whatever he feels like doing.

_Maybe it'd be nice to let him do as he wishes once in a while..._

* * *

_I FINISHED HA HA! XD I honestly need to add a kiss in there because I CANNOT live without a Spamano kiss~  
_

_Anyways, my apologies for disappearing for a while. I don't update often (sadly T^T) and I have another account as well. Midnight doesn't know which one it is and I love to keep it that way c:_

_R&amp;R please~ I really want to know what you guys thought about it_


End file.
